The Haunting
by halfhuman123
Summary: Dojo looked over the scroll, and his eyes widening. "Which Wu is it, Dojo?" Kimiko asked. Dojo turned to her. "The Sands of Time." DARKSTORYINSIDE!
1. This Time

Dojo looked over the scroll, and his eyes widening. "Which Wu is it, Dojo?" Kimiko asked. Dojo turned to her. "The Sands of Time."

I don't own anything. I don't own anything. I don't own anything. Except for the plot.

A/N: Further detail coming soon, but for now, this story will eventually contain: Suicide, Mass Murder, Communicating with the dead, Dark Themes, and Incest Mentioning. If you don't like it, DO NOT READ THIS! It is dark, and scary, even for me. I'm scaring myself!

Post A/N: So, I finally get around to posting this, which I've been working on for more than a few months. I've been trying to get it JUUUUST right! Scary at first, gets really tame, and then it gets scarier towards the end again. I hope. Oh well, just enjoy! Only rated T! Yes! Side note: Each chapter will have a song title, a song you can (should) listen to while reading the chapter. At least... I think so. Sometimes.

Chapter One: This Time (August Rush)

Another night, another late Shen Gong Wu. Omi was the first one ready, and tried his hardest to wake up the others. Raimundo and Clay wanted to go back to sleep, but Kimiko was awake in record time, changing into a cute black short skirt with a red tank top and black boots. Her black hair was pulled into one long braid down her back.

"Okay, Dojo, which Shen Gong Wu is it this time?" Dojo pulled out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, and stared at it, while it changed into--

But he didn't read what it said. He could only stare as Master Fung took it from him to read what it said, only to gape at in much the same manner as Dojo. "Young ones... you must NOT go after this Shen Gong Wu..." He said ominously. They looked at him, in disbelief that there could even be a Shen Gong Wu they couldn't have.

"But Master Fung... What if the forces of evil--" Omi said what they were all thinking. If it was that bad, wouldn't the forces of darkness do anything to get their hands on it?

Raimundo and Clay nodded as well, as Kimiko looked at the scroll.

Was that even POSSIBLE!? How could that be? Shen Gong Wu were known to do many weird and unpredictable things, but nothing--NOTHING-- like this!

The scroll said "Sands of Time". But that was destroyed in that alternate reality present, wasn't it? She was sure it was! Or... did that even happen--?

But the Sands looked different. They looked dark and opposite... Were they in the Yin-Yang universe?

"These... are the Sands of Time, but not how you know them. Heed my warning, Xiaolin Dragons." He sounded so foreign, so distant. "Do NOT quest after... this Shen Gong Wu. Not even WUYA would go after it." And at that moment, none of the Xiaolin Dragons could be more scared. OR more curious. What in the world was so bad about this Wu? They had used it before.

After Master Fung left, they gathered around the scroll, debating about what to do.

"Maybe we should just... leave this one be." Kimiko said, transfixed on the tiny version of the Wu.

"No WAY! We can't do that! Master Fung said **Wuya** wouldn't get, it doesn't mean **Chase** won't go after it." Raimundo said.

Omi brightened up. "YES! Of course! If we got them, we'd be doing a service, and saving the Sands of Time from Chase Young!" No one else could see a down-side to this, and it made sense!

Everyone grabbed their favorite Shen Gong Wu, so that they had the Fist of Tebigong, The Shroud of Shadows, The Star Hanabi, and the Orb of Tornami. Rai also grabbed the Silver Manta Ray, so they could get around easier. And since it was likely that Dojo would rat them out to Master Fung.

"Silver Manta Ray...!" They whispered, and climbed stealthily inside. Even though they had NO clue as to the whereabouts of this Wu, the Manta Ray seemed to know, and it lead the way.

Jack Spicer had grabbed his Monkey Staff, the only Wu he had left since the battle with the Xiaolin Monks. The lab was a disaster, but he really didn't care. If he got this, he'd be able to one up those Xiaolin Losers for sure! But it was weird, he had checked it out, and the Wu that had shown up was the Sands of Time. He didn't think that that one still existed. He thought it broke... but whatever. A Wu was a Wu. And he was going to do what he always did. Chase it!

On the way to the Wu's hiding spot, Jack had time to think something over. Like... Why did the Wu look so funny? And not funny ha-ha, funny weird. It looked like it was a dark version of the thing, like... a neo-version.

He could see, from about 2000 feet away, that it was inside of a house, but a very spooky house, and that the Xiaolin monks were already making their way inside of it.

"Should we knock?" Clay asked, looking at the brass knocker, which was dangling off of a brass warthog snout. Kimiko was a bit apprehensive about going into the house altogether.

She took a step back into Raimundo, who held her fast and steady. "I don't think that anyone's home, Kim. C'mon, let's just go inside."

Rai pried the door open, looking around the house cautiously. It was dusty and muggy inside, and the smell was disgusting. Each pinching their own nose shut, they stepped inside of the house, being sure to leave the door open, to air out the house some.

The strangest thing being, however, that all the lights appeared to be on in the house, though it looked as if no one was home.

"Well... dis stinks!" Kimiko said her hand still over her nose. "Whad is dat sbell?" No one knew, they just kept their hands to their faces.

After a closer investigation of the house, they realized that, with more than a few coats of paint, bunches of new wall paper, and a cleaning that would require the entire national guard, the house would be a very nice place to live in.

"Hey! Dere's a kishhin!" Clay said, pointing to a room off the entrance foyer. He was right. It was a small room, the dining room stemming off of it, with an island in the middle of it, and four tall stools. A fridge near the wall was still humming, and Clay took it upon himself to open it and peer inside. "Whooo-wee!" He hollered, instantly removing his hand from his nose to grab out a giant turkey drumstick. As he was about to take a bite, his eyes opened just a sliver, and he stopped. His eyes were now as wide as dish plates, and his skin was paper pale... well, at least at first.

Then it turned a funny apple green...

"Clay? Cla-ay? Are you dot going doo ead--!" Omi looked at the turkey flesh with revulsion. He could see now why not even Clay wanted to eat that. The browned, perfectly cooked skin-- was moving! Clay moved the skin aside to reveal a few dozen maggots, several of which fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped and stepped away, the cowboy gingerly putting the chicken leg back into the fridge, and then rushed to gag in a corner. "All those in favor of not EATING in the house?" Raimundo asked, putting his hand up. Everyone else did the same.

Once Clay was feeling a bit better, they left the kitchen, and headed back to the foyer. It was still as warm and as muggy as they left it.

"Alright, who shut the door?" Raimundo asked. No one stepped forward, and Raimundo shook his head, mumbling under his breath about inconsistencies and bad practical jokers. He pulled on the door to get it open, but it stuck. "Uhm... hey, did we lock this door?"

Omi stepped up to look at the door. "But Raimundo, there is no lock on this door."

A/N: Okay, well, it seems kinda sick, and yes, I have a very twisted sense of humor. But I think that's the last... wait... well, one of the few... nooo, that's not right either... Well, you'll just have to, eh... stick around, and hope for a brighter chapter. And if you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Pairings? RaixKim, JackNappe, OC/OC/OC. And yeah, I know I prefer a gay Jack too, but that wouldn't work with this story, Chase didn't fit, and neither did RaiJack. Well, stick around!


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

A/N: Welcome back! *Gets booed* Oh, come on! I had other stuff to do, a'ight? I have a life you know! And writing this isn't exactly cake-- *Boos get louder* Okay, so maybe I've got the most of it written, but... SHUT UP! Just... here, have the stinkin' chapter! It's short, so... NYAH! Also, there may be some discrepancies between this chapter and later chapters, because I changed my mind so many times in the editing process. Bare with me, it SHOULD all work out. If it doesn't, then let me know.

Chapter Two: Welcome To The Jungle (Guns and Roses)

No one moved or spoke or even took a breath for a while. They just stared at the door. Raimundo broke the silence by attacking it viciously, but it stood, as still and unopened as ever. "I don't understand, my friends. How is the door locked... if there is no lock on the door?" Omi asked shyly. He didn't want to believe they were locked in, but it was beginning to look like it.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked. He was breathing hard now, and sweating profusely. How could it be locked? What was going on? And where were those damn sands of time!? He looked at the small Japanese girl, trying to send a message of hope to her through his eyes. She smiled a bit. "Well... we might as well keep looking for the sands... right?"

They began their search with the ground floor, avoiding the kitchen. The dining room was set with a candelabrum in the middle, and some silverware at the six places on the table. In front of the chairs lay a place card, which Clay went to examine. "What in tar nation--!? Hey, Omi, have you been in this room yet?" Omi looked at Raimundo and Kimiko, and then back to Clay.

"No, Clay, I was with you all this whole time."

"Then why does this here scrap o' paper have yer name on it?" He held it out, and the writing (Which looked like it was written in silver) sparkled out, with a single name on it.

Omi

The small boy gasped and ran to Clay, grabbing the card and caressing it gently. He looked to the place next to his, and picked up that card.

Kimiko Tohomiko

Each one was the same, with all of their names on it, around in a circle. Next to Kimiko at one end of the table sat a card with a name no one recognized.

Yuva Mirodo

"Who's Yuva? Anyone you all know?" Raimundo asked. The dragons shook their heads, and continued looking at the placemats, blinking in surprise at the placement next to Yuva, and across from Kimiko.

Jack Spicer

"Spicer's HERE! I bet he's the one behind this!" Rai said. The others agreed-- it was the only logical explanation for what was going on. It had to be Spicer, and he'd be showing his no good face any minute, right there to laugh at them, all getting scared over nothing. They were willing to bet it was one of his Jackbots outside of the door, holding it shut.

They continued to seethe, looking over the rest of the placements.

Clay Bailey

Lastly, at the head of the table was the last card.

Raimundo Ped--

BANG! It sounded as if a door somewhere had been forced open. The dragons rushed to the foyer in time to see Jack standing there, hands on his hips.

"Looky, looky! It's the Xiaolin Showoffs. Trying to find the Sands of time? Well, not before I--"

He never got to finish. The four kids were yelling at him too much. All he could make out was something about dirty tricks, something about worms in chicken, something about cards, and something he didn't dare repeat in polite society.

Jack held a silvery whistle to his mouth and blew, then created a T with his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. What are you saying I did now?" Kimiko glared at him, lighting her hands on fire.

"You know what you did, you creep! Clay almost ate a maggoty drumstick because of you! And because of you and your stupid house, we were locked in here! And what's with the table, you jerk!?"

He scratched his head. 'Drumsticks + Maggots + House + Shen Gong Wu + Table = Jack...? Wait... No. That's not right. This isn't even my house. I just got here. And what's that rank smell?' He thought. Jack voiced his thoughts (Except for the equation) to the monks for them to think about.

"...and you all have been to my house. Well, one of them. Anyways, this isn't even one of mine, and I just got here! How do you explain that?" Raimundo looked to Kimiko, who looked to Clay, who looked to Omi. He just shrugged.

Then, Clay's face lit up. He had an idea. "Whull, what if you set all this up before we all got here?" Jack put his hands on the back of his head and took a slow step back, nothing more than just to balance himself. He was half in the door, and half out.

"Yeah, only one thing, cowboy. I've. Never. Been. Here. BEFORE!" He yelled. Spicer was about to call in his Jackbots when he felt a strange sensation on his middle back. He turned around, for it felt like someone was pushing him, but no one was there. "H-hey, what's going on!?"

The sensation increased, so whatever was pushing him inside was succeeding. He pushed back, trying to escape the inside of the house, as the other four just watched. The feeling became a large gust of wind that everyone was feeling now. Jack was on his knees, clawing for the outside steps. If he could just reach those, he could be outside of the house... and not in there with whatever was trying to get him in there.

Unfortunately, he was more than five feet away from them, and couldn't reach, and he was blown back and away from the door, and slammed into the opposite wall. What happened next was the strangest thing they had experienced so far. Footsteps from the front of the house to the door sounded throughout the house, like dress shoes, tapping until they reached the door. It slowly swung forward, and shut in the four dragon's faces.

--------

A/N: I don't own anything except for the house, and Yuva. Who is Yuva? Well, if I told you that then I wouldn't have to put up the next chapter, or the story! So sit tight!


	3. Terror Time

A/N: Okay, so this isn't that creepy. But it IS my first attempt at horror, so... yeah. It's also probably my shortest story so far. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and for reading this... Again, reviews are always appreciated.

Chapter Three: Terror Time (Skycycle)

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?" Jack screamed, really close to crying. He looked at his wrist watch, and, by hitting a few buttons, tried to summon his Jackbots. No chance. He couldn't connect to their servers, and his watch was about to die. He stood up and looked at the other four, who headed back to the dining room. Jack followed.

Raimundo explained to him the situation, while he stared at his own card in horror. "You're right. This IS weird." He said, calming down a bit more. Jack left the dining room for the archway that went underneath the stairs. "WOAH! Check this out!" They ran to where he was screaming from. The area under the stairs was decorated with pictures, classic masterpieces, though they were covered with spider webs and dust. And Kimiko, who loved looking at the art pieces, couldn't shake the feeling that the eyes--for each picture had someone with eyes-- were WATCHING her.

She looked in the room and smiled. Now this made the area look like a house. It had a TV, a couch... most pleasantries one would find in such a nice house. The only thing was--

"Ugh. I hate this show." The TV was switched to an obnoxious show that no one really liked. It was called "Collar", about a young girl with a magical collar that could bend time, and create all sorts of elements. Basically, it was a bad Mary-sue turned into a show.

"But what if I can't do it, Gary?" The blonde girl asked, crying into a handsome boy's shirt. Her, presumed, boyfriend.

"Of course you can do it, Susan. I believe in you. I love you!" He confessed, holding her tightly. She smiled goofily.

"I love you too, Kim--ik--o." Four heads turned to the Shoku leader, whose mouth was wide open with terror as the girl's face appeared full frontal on the screen.

"I love you too, Kim--ik--o.

I love you too, Kim--ik--o.

I love you too, Kim--ik--o.

Why don't you love me, Kim--ik--o?" Each time was said with the same obnoxious rhythm, the same sing-songy tone, each break sounding like a skip on a record player. He reached down to turn off the box, but it didn't go. Jack went behind it to look for a plug.

"Uh... guys!?" He held up the plug, not attached to anything.

And the TV was still going strong.

"SHOKU EAGLE STRIKE!" Raimundo yelled, hitting the TV with all the force he could muster. It exploded and began to smoke furiously, hissing and spitting sparks.

No one really wanted to go into the topic of how the TV knew Kimiko's name, or why it was on without being plugged into anything, so they further explored the room.

It was well furnished, a rocking chair next to a couch that was planted in front of the TV. Two end tables stood dutifully next to the couch, and an old grandfather clock was the tallest, right against the wall. Clay and Jack went to go inspect it.

The panes were dusty and hard to see through. "Man. The person who lives here must not like to keep his stuff clean." Jack said, fingering the handle of a door that lead to the face of the clock. He pulled it open, and received a face full of dust, which made him immediately cough, hack, and wheeze. Clay looked below the face of the clock to a small plaque, which read:

The Mikado Family

Leslie, Min Shu, Kam, and Yuva and Clarissa

It appeared as though the last name had been added after many years of getting the clock, but then was scratched out with a nail or something. When Jack caught his breath, he was able to look at the plaque with Clay. "Hey, that's one of the names on the table. Yuva Mikado."

Clay scoffed. "Only s'not Mikado. It's Mirodo." He pointed out. Jack raised an eyebrow and stared at him, as if he had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Noo... It's the same person. The pen ran out of ink. It left trails of where it was, but no ink." Clay thought about this, and looked back up to the shiny thing with the names on it. How many other Yuva's could be in this house?

He turned back to Jack, who was now admiring a silken rabbit toy on one of the shelves of a German-made shrunk. He picked it up, but immediately dropped it. "Uh... guys? Can we go now? Please!?" He whimpered, backing away from the shrunk, only to run into an ancient looking pool table.

"What's the matter, Spicer? Afraid of a widdle bunny wabbit?" Kimiko mocked. He glared at her.

"NO! It's... you don't FEEL that?" They looked at him with dubious looks, the kind that obviously told him he was crazy. He was about to say something else, but felt something brush against his albino skin and jumped back, leaping into Clay. "I'm TELLING you, there's a lot more going on in this house than what we've already gone through. Let's just go, she doesn't us in here."

This time, it was Omi's turn to speak. "Now I KNOW you have misplaced your marbles, Spicer. There is no one else here but us." Jack shivered and took a few more steps to the right, as if backing away from something.

"H-how do you know? You DON'T! I do! Listen, she's in here, and she's trying to--AHH!" He screamed, leaping behind Clay and cowering down. They turned to look at him, but he was covering his eyes, and pointing at the mirror held in the shrunk. They turned, to see--

"Quit goofin' around, Jack, there's nothin' even there!" Clay said, hitting him with his hat. Jack mumbled something else about not being able to see, and then stood up. Clay moved out of the way to let him look in the glass. "See? Nothin'. Now, I don' know what got into yer head today, but I--"

Clay was instantly cut off by the chiming of the old clock, and Jack screaming again. The notes drooled out of, not the clock as they had first thought, but from the old player piano.

E D C G… G D E C… E C D G… G D E C

Then, the clock finally began to chime.

Dong... dong.... dong......

"Three o'clock?" Kimiko said. She looked at her digital watch. But how could a clock so old, in a place so unkempt be SO accurate? It was right on.

And that's when they heard it, the sound of breaking glass coming from the dining room, and the awful pleading screams that came with it. They all rushed to the area, but...

"Okay, I am REALLY sick of this house and its stupid-- Jack, what!?" For while Raimundo had been bantering, Jack had been simpering, and pointing to something on the ground. Rai looked and jumped away from the spot as quick as he could, turning paler and paler. There was a widening trail of blood on the floor.

They stared as it engulfed a few more feet of the rug, until stopping, and then, finally, they all felt a weird presence in the room. Jack screamed again. "SHE'S IN HERE! She's in here with us!" He said, pointing to one of the curtained windows. They looked, and saw, faintly, like a shadow, a young woman. She was dressed in an elegant dress, powder blue, which went bizarrely with her lime green eyes. Her black hair was tied in a knot on top of her head, and she seemed... half happy, and unaware of the blood splotch on the carpet.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhh..." She had opened her mouth to speak, and was mouthing words, but nothing was coming out. Nothing but static, anyways.

Suddenly, Jack gasped. "Who are you!?" She didn't answer, just kept mouthing words, and making that noise. "Why isn't she speaking?" Omi asked, clearly confused by the woman's behavior.

"She IS. You don't hear her? She just said. 'Kam, I killed Clarissa. She was no good for you, won't you be with me now?'" They looked up at him, shocked. "You can't hear her. Can you?" Searching each other's faces, they could tell, no one knew what she was saying but Jack.

Kimiko turned back to look at the woman, but received a shock when she was right in front of her. "WAAH!" She breathed, but found she couldn't make her legs move to run. The woman seemed to not realize that Kimiko was so much shorter than her, and was talking above her head, but kept looking (In a blank, dead sort of way) towards the emptiness of the hallway behind her.

"Ssssshhhhhhhhh..."

"She said... She's calling you Kam. She thinks you're the guy on the clock, Kam." Jack paused, and squinted at the apparition. "She's in love with Kam." The woman stumbled backwards, as if pushed, and tears filled her eyes. "She wants to know why... you won't accept her love. And if she should-- should kill you too." Kimiko whipped her head around to Jack, who put up his hands. "I think she means Kam! And that's just what SHE said, not me, I--" He paused to listen to what else she was saying, and turned paler, if that was even possible.

They continued to watch her until she vanished, in a puff of black smoke that, once she was gone, fell, like liquid nitrogen.

"What? What! What did she say? WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Kimiko said, shaking Jack. But it was as if he was in a trance. Not saying anything, he pushed Kim's hands away from him and stepped back, thinking hard.

He knew there was something weird about this house the moment he walked in, and now he knew. But he still didn't understand why she wanted Bailey, Pedrosa, or Omi. He half understood why he was there, but couldn't understand why he was the only one who COULD understand her.

"OUT WITH IT, SPICER! What did she say?"

Jack lowered his eyes, searching for the right words to say. "Don't you get it?" He laughed shortly. "It's a game. She's toying with us. For some reason, I'm the only one who can always feel her, and hear her, and Kim..." He looked at her with sad, scared eyes. "She's in love with a part of you she believes is Kam... her brother."

---------

A/N: I've been writing this story for YEARS. It still doesn't sit right with me. Like it was a bad idea in the first place. I'm not gonna give up on it, that's not me, but if it seems like it's starting to fall apart at any time, let me know. Other than that... just review, I guess. I don't own anything except for the OCs, the house and the plot. That's all.


	4. Ghost of You

A/N: I got inspired to write a haunted house/ghost story from a book I recently read, called House. Don't worry, it won't end the same way, in the same confusing manner. Though it WILL be confusing for the next few chapters, as I figure out how to tie in the other three. Happy readings!

**Chapter Four: Ghost of You (Good Charlotte)**

"So far, I know that I can understand her. I know that she is Yuva Mikado, and that she's in love with her brother, Kam Mikado. THAT'S who she was calling on the TV. She was saying Kam's name, not Kimiko's, though I'm pretty sure she was trying to psyche you out. I also think that she's trying to get her revenge on Kam. But that's all I've got so far." Jack said, while everyone sat at their designated spot at the table.

Kimiko stared down at her place card, and Clay, Omi and Raimundo watched Jack.

"Okay, so why is it that YER the only one who can understand 'er?" Clay questioned. He was curious to know his part in this whole game, but he first had to know everyone else's standing point.

And Jack seemed to be as good a place as any to start.

Spicer glared at him for a while and took off his goggles, wiping them as he spoke. "Hmm... I dunno. I've got to interpret, I'm sure but... well... I mean, it sounds stupid, but-- Never mind." He said, blushing and putting his goggles back over his maiden's peak.

No one (except for Kimiko) was quiet about this. If Jack had a guess, it was as good as anyone else's, maybe even better since he could sense the goings-on in the house-- wait...

"Sixth Sense?" Raimundo spoke abruptly. Jack grinned sheepishly but nodded all the same. Seeing Omi's confused look, he explained. "If this theory is correct, than that means that Jack can see ghosts, spirits, whatever-- see them, feel them like he could feel a presence of anybody living. Only these people... or should we say, person..." He glared at Yuva's spot with animosity. "Is dead."

That much was understandable. What they didn't understand was how the Sands of Time fit in.

"I am most certain that the Sands of Time are here." The bald monk gulped, almost inaudibly. "Though, where they would be in such a cree-eee-eepy house..."

His leader clapped him on the shoulder, so that he wouldn't be afraid. "We've only been on this one floor. I'm sure I saw stairs leading to a downstairs area somewhere around here..." Clay nodded, and added his two cents.

"Yeah, and there's a big ol' staircase leadin' to the upstairs! What I don't git is... why here? It was in the temple gardens originally, why did it reactivate here?" Jack seemed to have all the answers, but when Clay turned to the boy genius, he just shrugged. "Awright, maybe it has something to do with the family that lives here. The Mikado's.

Now, just who WERE these Mikado people? "Mikado? Like, Mikado Arm? The Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked. Jack felt a sudden cold rise up his back and circle around to Omi, but decided to ignore it, for now, as Omi didn't seem to sense anything.

"Sure. So are they the creators of the Mikado Arm?" Clay looked to Raimundo, who shrugged. He was about to say something... until he was blasted out of his chair by a large spray of water. He sputtered and got up, shaking his hair out of his face.

"HEY! Omi! What's gotten into you, man?" He yelled, looking at the boy. Omi was holding out the Orb of Tornami, but shaking, as if trying to pull his hands away from it, but couldn't.

Jack kicked himself internally, he KNEW he should have said something! Why didn't he speak up earlier? Everyone rose out of their chairs and walked slowly to where Omi was.

"Now take it easy, partner, I'm not gonna hurtcha, I jus--OOPH!" Clay was blasted backwards, but they could tell now that Omi wasn't doing anything. For one, his lips weren't moving, and nothing was being said when the water would shoot out. All they could hear was the sound of static.

Omi jumped onto the table, and turned to Kimiko, shaking harder than ever. "Ssssssshhhhhhhhh...." He held up the Orb, over his head, and closed his eyes, hoping nothing bad would happen, when he felt someone whack him in the gut.

The Monkey Staff was out, and in Jack Spicer's hands. The albino boy grinned as the orb rolled across the floor and away from Omi. He picked it up, but dropped it, too. It leaked the black smoke, which curled into itself and vanished.

After everyone got up and got Omi settled down, Jack formed his new hypothesis. "Well, I know why Omi is here now. He's the puppet." Omi got mad, but allowed Jack to finish. "We know now that she wants Kimiko dead."

The Fire Dragon, who hadn't moved an inch during the almost attack snapped her head up to stare at Jack. "Is that what she said?"

Spicer shook his head. "She said, 'Kam, come back to me. Come with me.' Only she yelled it." No one was going to ask how Mr. Sixth Sense knew that, they simply trusted him. "Omi, give me the orb. You can't have it, not when she could inhabit you at any minute. I don't know how she does it, but she's got a way to control you."

Omi nodded his head, and handed over the Orb. And, so the smallest dragon didn't feel left out, Raimundo decided that all their Shen Gong Wu should be handed over. They were given to Jack, since he knew there was no escape.

Not until they figured out what was going on with this twisted house.

Together, Jack, Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo and Clay headed back to the kitchen. They were going to go ahead and try to find out more about this house, and where the Sands of Time was. As they went to exit the kitchen (Clay somewhat great fully), Jack paused. Everyone went into the foyer, while he listened to the sounds of the kitchen.

A soft banging noise reached his ears, like a drawer being shook up and down. Raimundo, who had gone back to get Jack, heard it too, and went to the drawer the noise was coming from. He pulled as hard as he could, but couldn't make it move. He looked to Spicer, who pushed a small button on his watch. A tiny drill popped out, and, with a push of another button and a nod of his head to drop his goggles over his eyes, he began to work on the drawer.

No more than five minutes later, and he had it. The drawer popped open, revealing only a small book.

Journal

Jack and Raimundo returned to the others, Jack holding the journal tightly in his hands. "Let's go back to the living room. There's a couch in here, we can read this."

Though no one could find a reason TO read the journal, it seemed like a good idea, somehow. Maybe reading up on the house and its previous occupants would help them defeat the evils within the place.

When everyone had settled in for the story, Jack cracked open the book, and thumbed through it. It seemed old, more than a good hundred years. He looked at the front, at the first date on the page. It couldn't be... could it?

Dated: 650 AD

But how was it kept in such good condition over all these years in such a-- wait... this couldn't even be possible. This house alone was MAYBE built in the early 1900s. There could be no way that a 1350 year old ghost could have brought this diary here.

Then again... Wuya was a 1500 year old ghost... but she came IN the puzzle box, she didn't give it to him. Could the ghost inhabit the house just because of the diary? That didn't seem right either. The blood stain on the carpet proves that Yuva killed Clarissa HERE. What was really going on? Maybe... What if they had the Sands of Time before Dashi had to hide it, and found this house? What if they took it with them? Jack ran this theory past the monks, but they were more interested in fact, not theory.

So he read.

"Dear Diary.

Yuva here. Sorry, I'm not in my normal cheerful mood. Big brother left me to go training with some 'Master Dashi' guy. Why would he leave me like that, huh? It's not fair. I looked at the necklace he gave me again. He said that it would make sure that he could keep an 'eye' on me. Because it has an eye symbol on it, I guess. He's so silly sometimes. Oh, that just made me laugh.

Big brother always makes me laugh. Even if he's not here. I miss him so. Is this what mother feels when father's gone? I bet it is. Wherever he is, I wonder if he is thinking of me too. Oh, Kam. Come back to me soon."

Jack flipped the page and continued.

"Dear--" But then he stopped. "Hey, this is a letter! Written from Kam!" Everyone looked at him with a stare that clearly said 'So read it already!' He looked up to see their reaction, but when he realized they were all on the verge of becoming very ticked off at him, he picked up where he left off.

"Dear Yuva.

Each day I hear from you brings me joy beyond joy. I am so glad to hear that you are doing so well! And I have a special surprise for you! I am coming home in a few days. Five to be exact. I cannot wait to see Mother and Father. And... Let's see... who am I forgetting now? Ah yes. You! But don't worry, I would never really forget you. I swear.

Oh, I almost forgot! I am bringing a surprise back with me. Promise not to tell anyone? All I can say is that I think you'll really like this surprise! Anyway, I gotta get back to training. I love you, little sister! Stay safe!

Kam"

Jack frowned at the page, in a very sad way. Kam really cared about his sister, he thought of her as his best friend. He began to wonder what happened to Kam, how he died, when the book slipped from his fingers and onto the floor. The slam of the book on the floor woke him up and he started.

Kimiko picked it up and shook her head "Why don't I read this, okay? You don't have to do it anymore." Jack nodded, his eyes confusedly blank. There was that story in front of him, that one of pain, love, and secrets... And he could feel them here, for it wasn't just her, THEM, they, all of them. One... two, three... four... five. They roamed these hallways, searching for something, or someone to let them out. Just waiting to be set free.

"Dear Diary.

I AM SO MAD! WHY would he do this? To me, his sister, the one he loves? I guess I had better start from the beginning.

Kam came home a few days ago, and we were all so happy to see him, I didn't even bother to ask about the surprise. Then, over dinner, we heard a knocking on the door, and Kam said 'There's the surprise! I can't wait to show you all!' He went to the door, and he was so happy and excited about going to get my surprise.

I could only assume it's for me, since he DID only tell me about it. But when he came back, he came back with some girl I didn't even recognize. She was really weird, like nothing I'd ever seen before. And what's more, she was pretty much wrapped around my brother, like a string! And THEN, he said something that I never thought he'd say.... He said that she was his fiancé. There was no WAY that could be right. He loved ME... didn't he?

She giggled, and said that her name was Clarissa, and--" Kimiko turned the page, and a picture slid out. "Huh... HEY! Jack, I know why Clay is here!" She said, holding out the picture for them all to see. There was no mistaking it. She looked just like Clay, except that her hair was a lot longer, reaching the middle of her back. The face, the eyes, even the goofy grin and the freckles, they were the same.

And Kam and Kimiko could have been twins. They could see who the Mikado arm was named for: Kam's arms were bigger than all of theirs. Even put together. The couple looked happy, standing there next to each other. In the background, however, was the one frowning face of the picture, a girl they recognized as Yuva. She looked sultry and murderous, and was looking at them with the utmost dislike.

No, that wasn't right. She was looking at CLARISSA with the utmost dislike.

The explanation for Clay then became evident. He was to Clarissa what she was to Kam. And Yuva definitely wasn't pleased with Clarissa, meaning...

"So, ahm next?" Clay asked. Kimiko looked to Jack, who took the book back from her and picked up where she left off. Clay couldn't believe it. He was next. And she was going to kill him, he knew it. If she had her way, she wouldn't give up until he-- that is, Clarissa-- was dead, forever.

Jack shoved Clay, whether on purpose or not, no one really knew, but he didn't let on that he even knew he did that. "...her name was Clarissa, and she, in my own opinion, couldn't be more ANNOYING! Kam said he's in love with her, but he didn't mean that. I know he didn't. So I'll talk to him tonight, and see if he really meant what he said.

...

He meant it. He... he really is going to marry her. He said that... I should be happy for him. But I can't be happy. Knowing that that girl's making him miserable... I can't just be happy for him. I'm going to confront her now... and make her pay for making my brother miserable.

I'll make her pay. Dearly."

Jack looked at the next few pages, then shut the book. "That's it. That's all she wrote." He stood up and dusted his pants off, closing his eyes. They could tell that he was feeling the air around him, trying to find Yuva. While he explored the room, the others conversed what was just read.

Raimundo pointed to Clay, "Clarissa," and then to Kimiko, "Kam," and finally to Omi. "Puppet." Omi looked quite upset at that, but settled by pouting and crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion. "That takes care of you three, plus Jack is the only one who can understand her--"

"But who says it's her? It might be the house!" Everyone stared at Omi. "Listen! This house cannot be that old! When I traveled back in time, using Jack's time machine, the houses around the village all looked different! They didn't look like this one at all! Maybe her spirit inhabited The Sands of Time? A-and then, when it broke, she found another place to inhabit. Like this old abandoned house."

Omi had a point, that could be right! But then... "How did the journal get here? And the blood spot?" Kimiko pointed out. They looked around at each other for a second, noticing that Jack had left the room now, probably to explore the kitchen or something closer.

Omi looked at the grandfather clock and the piano and wondered for a long time before actually speaking again. "We are dealing with a very powerful ghost." It was hard to tell if that was Omi's voice, or Yuva's. But he/she was right. Whoever it was. Yuva was powerful as a spirit, powerful enough to control the house, to reactivate The Sands of Time, to lock them all in the house, and to keep the house's electricity running this whole time.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. It was girly and shrill, and at first they thought it might have been Kimiko, but even though she was pale and scared looking, the scream didn't match her voice. No. That scream belonged to Jack. And it came from upstairs.

-------------

Please review, hope you like it, and I'll see you all after spring break! Have a great one!


	5. The Sixth Sense Theme

A/N: This chapter is where I feel it gets weak. There are plot holes and loop holes and... It's just full of holes. I don't like it. So, I'm gonna leave it up for a bit. Tell me where I can fix it, and I will if it makes sense for the rest of the story without spoiling anything. SO full of holes! Also, if you're going to leave a review, please leave a way so that I can get back to you if you want an answer. I'm not the type to yell and scream (over the internet) because of a review or flame. Say what you want, I either won't reply or get back to you in the best way that I can. I'm only updating this because I needed to put down SOMETHING. Not that scary, but you can be the judge. You know what I own, blah blah blah.

**Chapter Five: The Sixth Sense Theme (James Newton Howard)**

The four Xiaolin warriors rushed out of the sitting room, and up the stairs just in time to see Jack being pulled into one of the rooms on the opposite side. He was screaming and sobbing heavily now, as he clawed at the carpeted floor for some kind of safety. They couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but they were sure they heard him say something about the house wanting him, and that she was going to kill him too. Raimundo and Clay charged for the boys hands, and pulled, but the force behind Jack was stronger, and, unfortunately, it won.

He was still crying when the door slammed shut, and locked of its own accord.

_You're the only one that can hear me. So I know I won't have to repeat myself._

It was like the room was talking to him, not the ghastly, barely there shadow of a girl. He wiped his eyes, but it didn't stop the whimpering. "I-I-I don't get it. W-why me? Why did you pick me?"

_You think I wanted to pick you? Hmhmhm. No. You're just the only one the monks wouldn't be suspicious of..._

"So I DO have sixth sense? I'm like that kid in that movie! OH MAN! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" He started screaming again before he felt his breath running short. Pretty soon, it felt as if all the air in his body had left him, and he couldn't breathe.

As he clutched his throat and fell to his knees, Yuva chuckled. _Are you going to be quiet now? Or do I have to kill you too?_ Jack nodded the best he could, and felt a slow release on his throat. Yuva turned her back on him, and Jack felt a certain darkness creep over him. When he turned around, however, he didn't expect it to be REAL darkness.

It was as if black ink had turned into gas, and was filling up the room. He reached out to touch it, but heard Yuva just in time. _I wouldn't. If I were you. Go ahead, if you feel you must._ Jack threw a pencil towards it, for he just happened to be carrying one in his pocket. As it appeared on the other side of the smoke, Jack knew he should back away as quickly as possible. Since the only thing that came back from the pencil was the metal bits that held the eraser.

_The smoke you see before you comes from the dead, buried beneath this house. You WERE wondering what that smell was, right?_ Jack nearly gagged as the smoke dragged around him, trapping him in a circle that he could only just stand in. i Jack Spicer. Self-Proclaimed Evil Genius. You REALLY don't remember how you got your powers?/i Jack stopped being terrified for a second went back to just being scared.

When could he have gotten his powers? Shouldn't he have known when he got his sixth sense? Was it even sixth sense? He could feel the back of his head tingling as he struggled to remember what happened. Then... he got a flash of something.

'... no way to treat... genius...' He blinked, and he could see himself rolling backwards... 'That was when I was in the Sphere of Yun... right after I turned bad again. And I fell down that gorge...' He looked through the smog and up into the dead, hollow eyes of Yuva.

_Those who have seen death at a young age often develop telekinesis. Those who have almost experienced death, at any age... develop different powers. Like a sixth sense. _Jack's breath caught in his throat. It DID make sense. But why did she have him here now? It couldn't have been to just explain that, or else she would have let him go already... unless...

"A-a-are you going to..." He gulped loudly. "K-k-k-k-kill me?" He was surprised when Yuva tilted her head back and laughed at him, but even more shocked when she walked through the smoke and stood right where Jack was standing, no more than a foot between her legs and his. And more than anything, he wanted to run away, to not be near her anymore, because she was making him very, very cold. So he shut his eyes, and pretended he was somewhere else.

Instantly, he felt a warm spot on his face. Then it multiplied to two... and four... and eight. The spots elongated against his cheeks, and finally, he opened his eyes. Yuva's hands were on his face... and they were warm. 'But how...?' The ghost smiled at him, a smile that was sad and cold and pitying and understanding, ALL at the same time. Right then, he recognized something in her eyes. A feeling of a love once lost, and never forgotten. Never once gotten over. His pupils dilated as he concentrated harder on her face. There was beauty written all over her face, like an abstract picture that no one could ever think was that gorgeous up close.

_Like you_. She said, stroking his hair. It wasn't WHAT she said, it was HOW that got him. LIKE him. Exactly...

"We're connected somehow. Aren't we?" It was like Yuva found a new toy. The living ghost, and the actual spirit, standing face to face, almost the same height- Yuva stood a few inches taller, but Jack was still growing- almost the same complexion.

They could have been...

_I'm glad you understand. But I don't know how it happened, Jack. All I know is that you and I... are one in the same. It's why I'm calm when I'm around you. And before you ask... I never said you had the sixth sense. You came to that conclusion on your own. _Jack realized that he hadn't remembered to breathe in a while, and took a breath.

He looked around the room as well, not a hundred percent of where he was. But it did feel familiar...

"Where'd he go!" Kimiko was shocked. How could Jack be pulled into a room like that, especially one that was empty? The ever skeptical fire dragon still wasn't a hundred percent sure that the house was haunted.

But Raimundo and the others were busy trying to open the door for Jack, who they could hear screaming inside... Well, for the first few minutes. And then... silence. The room had gone completely quiet. Raimundo looked at Clay, whose hands were still on the door. He sighed. "Ah... I don' think there's anythin' else we kin do fer 'im. We gotta find another room, maybe that'll point us in th' right way." Everyone nodded, but felt really cold inside. Without Jack, how would they know where Yuva was? And, more importantly, if she was going to kill them?

Raimundo opened a different room, and stepped inside. It was colorful, painted pink and blue, with toys and happy pictures of parks and things. It was certainly nothing like what he used to have. On the contrary: all he had when he was a kid was Ninja Fred, which wasn't much. These kids, he assumed it was Kam and Yuva's old playroom. Why they didn't just turn it into another room? He picked up a bright red ball and bounced it a couple of times before it rolled out of his grasp and to the other side of the room, to the wall.

The wall sounded hallow when the ball hit it, which Raimundo found strange. He slid back the door for a closet, which was... completely empty. Looking harder, he saw that there was a small crack in the wall, which lead up to the ceiling. He picked at it and pushed it, and watched as it popped open. "Woah..." Rai wanted to go exploring further, but couldn't think of a reason to go without-

"-Kill me?" Pedrosa jumped. That sounded like Jack! Without stopping to think anymore, he rushed through the closet, and into the secret door.

It led to a large bath, with a big tub the wind dragon supposed was actually a hot tub. He looked around the well furnished bathroom: The knobs on everything looked to be crystal, and the walls and tiles were a blinding white. It was all very beautifully put together. He could have stayed in that warm room longer if he hadn't heard voices coming from the room next to him.

The door's handle was easy enough to push down, and the door almost glided open on its own. A big bookshelf was in the corner adjacent to him, as was a big bed, and a tall pillar. A tall pillar in the middle of the room. That didn't even seem like it should be there. It was Yuva, playing a trick on him for sure. He walked closely up to the pillar, and roughly shoved his hand out, only to find his hand going through part of the way and hit something INSIDE the pillar.

Or rather, someone.

"Ow! Wh-wh-who's there?" That was Jack's voice! But how he got trapped in the pillar was beyond Raimundo. He walked swiftly to the door, his eyes never leaving the pillar, before trying to shove the door open.

He pushed and grunted at it, and was making so much noise that he didn't hear Yuva grumble at him. _That wind bag is back to take Kam away. Again! No, not this time!_

Jack looked up at Yuva, who was now looking incredibly upset and tussled. Her hair floated up and around her face, and her eyes were now narrowed into angry slits. He finally couldn't take it. Jack screamed, causing Raimundo to turn around, just in time to narrowly avoid a head on collision with a flying table. It smashed against the door and knocked it open, allowing Clay, Omi and Kimiko to rush in.

"Rai! How'd you get in he-" But he was now busy again, grabbing at the pillar, which had turned solid, and yelling instructions.

"It doesn't matter! Jack's trapped in there!" The wind dragon shouted. And without the boy to tell them where the ghost was, or the weapons they had entrusted to him, they were stuck using their own skills. "SHOKU EAGLE STRIKE!" Raimundo rushed towards the young ghost with a ferocity only a Xiaolin Shoku Warrior could possess. She stood still, and allowed him to pass through her. The boy turned around and swore, giving his friends a chance to free the pale genius from his pillar tomb.

Yuva screamed- that, they all understood- and headed forward to attack Rai. He dodged several of her blows, the ones that were all caused by chairs and tables under her command. She was glaring now, angrier than anyone had ever seen her before. "SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Her mouth opened, but nothing came out but that white noise, which no one but Jack could understand. And by the looks of things (Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were doing their best), he couldn't exactly tell them. And even if he could, it wasn't like they could hear him or anything.

Finally, it happened. With a yell of "WUDAI MARS FIRE!", the pillar crumbled into thousands of pieces, revealing a very scared Jack Spicer, shivering in the middle of the floor. Yuva howled and evaporated, leaving her black smoke behind. It began to swell, and, in hardly any time at all, it consumed half of the floor. Jack screamed and pushed everyone out of the room, knowing exactly what that stuff could do to them. He shut the door in a hurry, and leaned against it, panting.

When everyone's eyes were on him questioningly, and when he felt he could breathe again, he responded. "That… that gas… It's like acid… if you touch it, all that comes back is anything solid enough to withstand it… and… that doesn't include organic materials. Flesh?" He finished. Everyone backed up a step, more afraid than they had been before.

Jack was right. The house WAS trying to kill them. And it was coming PRETTY close! Chances were slim that they'd get out of The Mikado Mansion alive.


	6. Attention Readers

Attention faithful readers of this story:

I hope you've enjoyed reading this story and look forward to reading more. I do apologize for not updating this sooner, however. There are three other stories, just like this one, that I have not updated in a while, or at all. I can't please everyone and update them all on the same day (Well, I could, but what fun would that be, right?) so here's my proposition.

On my profile page, there is a poll for this and three other stories to be updated. The one with the most votes is updated during the first week of October, the next most votes gets the second week, etc, etc. You vote, you choose which one is update first... and I update. Just like that. I don't need reviews to this chapter, as a matter of fact, it **will** be exchanged for the new chapter after the poll is done. According to my profile, I think the last day to vote is on the 2nd of October... ignore that. The last day to vote will be on the 3rd of October. That's a Sunday. My update will be on Monday. Sometime. Sometime on Monday. Remember that. Okay, get to voting, and remember, I don't need a review on this chapter, just vote!

Thanks!

Halfhuman123


End file.
